


Ruthless ?

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone went to help chasing bandits from near the border. As night fell when they were far away from town, they remained there to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless ?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Warning: I might be the only one finding this story funny. ^^
> 
> Inspired by :  
>  \- The way Adalbert calls Yuuri !  
>  \- The way neither Yuuri nor Conrad think the Maou should be ruthless.  
>  \- The book of [Ruth](http://www.gnpcb.org/esv/search/?q=Ruth+3). Especially 3:6-9 (you might want to know the story beforehand)  
> 

The night sky was clear and full of stars. The dancing light of the fire cast a warm colour on the forest trees around the clearing, falsely chasing away the autumn cold. On the edge of the camp, two men were reminiscing the day’s events.

Standing tall, arms crossed, Adalbert was looking away from the fire and into the forest’s darkness. A few feet behind, his left hand casually resting on the sheath of his sword, near his hip, Conrad was listening to him.

"Ano bouzu.(1)" He was complaining. "He is too lenient with this kind of people. He might have chased them away now, but nothing will prevent them from coming back. Them or others."

After having heard him complain about the Maou‘s too easily granted mercy, Conrad softly answered. "I think this is a good thing, for us as well as for the country, to have such a Maou. He is aiming to build a country --  no, a world -- of peace. He doesn‘t need to be a ruthless leader for that."

"You have grown too soft," Adalbert mocked him. But Conrad did not answer and just smiled understandingly. He knew that deep down, Adalbert did not mind the way Yuuri was ruling.

They stayed there in silence for a few more minutes before Conrad sensed it was now time for them to retire and rest, letting the soldiers on duty stand their guard.

On the other side of the camp, the others were already sleeping. Most of them were only draped in their coats. This night halt had not been planed and they lacked covers.

Wolfram and Yuuri had one each still, and Conrad watched tenderly as they lay a few feet away from each other, sleeping.

But Yuuri still seemed cold under the small cover. He had removed his shoes to sleep and, in a fetal position, he was resting with his hands clenching on the wool, trying to pull it up as far as he could on his chest while keeping his feet under it.

Conrad felt a great tenderness towards the slumbering king rise in him. Gently smiling, he removed his sword from his belt and set it on the ground, within a reasonable reach. He unbuttoned his vest and, kneeling, carefully detangled the cover from Yuuri’s cramped grip. Lovingly, he wrapped the blanket again around the king, higher, covering his shoulders and neck from the cold of the night. Then, carefully, he gathered the young man’s feet in his arms, between the folds of his vest, and lay down there protecting them, his head resting on the ground.

 

 

 

(1) This boy.

\----------

Omake

As he felt sleep claim him, Conrad reflected that this was the way it should be : Yuuri should never need to be ruthless. But his very last thought was wistful. Sadly, even if the king woke before dawn and for all his mother’s antics, mazoku did not have wings.  



End file.
